


One For The Money

by jacelichtwood



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Smut, jerrie, stripper!jade - Freeform, student!perrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelichtwood/pseuds/jacelichtwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a stripper shows a student the power of multiple orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. zero: to look at

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first time posting on ao3! i used to write jerrie one shots on tumblr, but i deleted my blog because i'm still pretty insecure about my writing, tbh. i was thinking of making this a mini-series, and already have several chapters written, so please let me know what you think of this; i'd love to post the other chapters as well. :-)
> 
> p.s.: i was listening to good kisser by usher while writing, where the quote is from

❝See, I told her the devil is a lie them other girls can't compete with mine. You do it so good, you fuck my mind.❞

 

At midnight, Perrie Edwards finds herself sat back staring at the female dancers with no more money left to pay them, but she refuses to leave because one dancer in particular had left her hypnotized, frozen in place. She wore her honey colored hair loose and wild, her breasts hidden by a golden strapless top and her bottom almost bared in a tiny thong.  
The exotic dancer seemed to have taken notice of Perrie as well as she kept looking over in the girl’s direction, holding her arms above her head as she slid down the pole, her fingers grasping the silver metal tightly to keep herself upright – maybe also to fight off the urge to jump the blonde girl with the innocent looking ponytail. 

Perrie was under the impression that the dancer was staring at the beautiful girl behind her, but oh, she was so wrong. She might feel out of place in her casual clothe, but Jade, the dancer, was willing to do anything for the big, blue eyes. Jade found herself dancing for her, and only for her. No one else in this humid room mattered more than her.  
This went on for another hour. Perrie wanted to go home, but as long as the dancer was still here, she wouldn’t leave. She thought of different things to say to the dancer on their way out. Maybe she could offer her a ride, but Perrie wasn’t known for playing it cool. She knew herself well enough to realize she would most likely mess up and come over as creepy and desperate –– the least things she wanted to sound like talking to the dancer. But she never found her courage. Instead, she sat quietly. 

When the club started deserting more and more, Perrie sighed and grabbed her jacket. Knowing the club was going to call it a night soon as well, she slowly walked outside, hoping for the dancer to come after her. It was rather petty, but Perrie couldn’t help herself. She was just so beautiful. She looked like an Arabic desert princess with the curled, wild hair and brown eyes. The two would contrast each other nicely, but Perrie gave up and walked outside, wrapping her arms around herself.

Perrie’s only ever been with one other girl. Before that, it was all boys who couldn’t find her clit and sure as hell never gave her any orgasms. Perrie used to have to wait until her ex-boyfriends were asleep so she could reach underneath her blanket in the dark and satisfy herself. She’d do everything her boyfriend couldn’t figure out how to.  
As Perrie sat in her car, she thought back to those moments of having to pleasure herself. Vaginal sex was fun, sure, but she liked doing it herself. She was almost always still wet from the previous sexual encounter. Her clit used to throb, her pussy begging to be touched; so she gave into the feeling and pushed two fingers inside of her. She let them rest there for a while to tease herself better than the boy sleeping next to her. 

Perrie used to start by slowing moving her fingers in and out of her. It was almost lazy. She’d sigh quietly and get into a more comfortable position, and that’s when the fun started. Licking her fingers, she would use her other hand to start rubbing her clit. Her body would tense up, knowing what was about to happen would be the best feeling in the world. If only she had another pair of hands working on her to take care of her tender breasts. 

When she couldn’t take it anymore, she pinched her left nipple, sending a jolt through her body, and used her right hand to violently rub her clit. She’d rub and rub until her shoulder was sore, and despite her body’s tremors, she didn’t stop until finally she reached her climax. Her toes curled and her face twisted into a mirror of pleasure. It was always over so soon, but when she could finally relax, she found herself more satisfied by her own fingers than her boyfriend’s work and fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

Now that she was thinking about it, Perrie wanted nothing more than to get home and work on herself, but first she needed to calm down. She was in no condition to drive.  
The strip club was in an okay neighborhood, but it was never safe to sit in a car for too long, especially as a woman. Taking a deep breath, Perrie turned the keys in the ignition and turned her radio down, almost completely erasing The Weeknd’s voice. 

She was about to drive off when a knocking on her window startled her. Letting out a small gasp, she turned her head to find the beautiful dance she was admiring from afar. Blushing in her mere presence, Perrie rolled her window down. “Yes?” she asked shyly.  
The girl smiled. “Hey, there. Is there any way I could catch a ride with you? I don’t live far from here, but the other girls left already and I don’t want to walk alone.”

Perrie was so captivated by her genuine smile that it took several seconds for her to answer. “Uh, sure, yeah.”

“You’re a life saver, thanks so much.” The girl hopped into the passenger seat and instructed Perrie to make a left turn out of the parking lot. “I’m Jade. What’s your name?”

“Perrie,” she said quietly. 

When it was clear that Perrie was rather shy around new people, Jade didn’t speak again other than to tell Perrie where to turn next. But she was so curious. What was an innocent looking girl like Perrie doing in a strip club? She was the only woman in there tonight aside from the dancers. Jade’s hands were clenched tightly as she resisted the urge to touch Perrie, even if it was just her shoulder. She was so gorgeous.

“So what were you doing here tonight? I’ve never seen you before.” Jade bit her lip as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She was either going to get some answers, or get shut down and never spoken to again. 

“I, well,” Perrie started nervously. “My ex-girlfriend works at the club I usually go to, so I decided to come here tonight.” Her voice was getting more confident with every word. She couldn’t say the same about her gut, though. 

Jade was still biting her lip, but this time it was sexier, more of a way to stop herself from saying something she might regret. So Perrie had experience. She liked that. “I know the feeling,” said Jade. “I had to change clubs, too, after breaking things off with the bartender. I don’t need someone shooting daggers at me while I’m dancing in six inch heels.” Perrie laughed softly, grinning at Jade. She smiled, liking the sound of her laughter. 

“Is it this one?” Perrie asked then, pointing at the first condo of the street. 

“Yep, that’s me,” Jade replied, sad to leave Perrie already. They sat in the car, music still softly playing in the back ground; neither of them moved. Taking the first step, Jade slowly trailed her fingers against the steering wheel, tapping Perrie’s rings. “What were you thinking about when you watched me dance, Perrie?”

Perrie decided to get over her shyness. Jade clearly wanted the same thing she did, so why should she play around for so long? Perrie’s clit was pulsating, and if Jade was willing to do something about it, there was no need to wait. So Perrie turned in her seat, and took Jade’s hand. The dancer let out a small, yet heavy breath as Perrie started kissing the inside of her wrist. 

“I was thinking about all the times I had to take care of myself because the people I’ve slept with so far haven’t given me nearly as much pleasure as watching you did.”

Jade smirked; now that was the kind of answer she was hoping for. There was no sense in hesitating anymore, and Jade was glad she was only wearing a cardigan over her golden top and thong. She dodged the heels a while ago, though. Slowly, she climbed onto her knees on her seat and put the hand Perrie wasn’t holding on the blonde’s thigh, squeezing it tightly. 

“I can do so much more than just dance for you, baby. Would you like me to try? If I can make you cum,” Jade whispered against Perrie’s ear, “then you can come here anytime to eat my pussy.”

“How can I resist, then?” Perrie murmured, turning her head to face Jade. Agonizingly slow, she pushed her lips against Jade’s. They tasted so much better than she imagined them to taste. They were soft yet firm, and knew what they were doing. Jade grabbed Perrie’s neck and licked the girl’s mouth to give her a real kiss. They were both in heaven. 

So fast she didn’t even know what was happening, Perrie’s seat was pushing all the way down and Jade was straddling her lap. Their kissing got heavier, sloppier as Jade grinded against Perrie’s shorts, making the girl whimper loudly. Without hesitation, Jade unbuttoned them and pushed her fingers down her underwear. 

“Perrie,” she moaned, “you’re making this so easy on me. Look how wet you are.” For emphasis, Jade pushed two fingers into Perrie, keeping them there. “Don’t give me that look, baby girl. Do you want me to go on?”

“Yes,” Perrie panted, “please.”

Jade bit Perrie’s bottom lip. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Pushing the anticipating girl further up the seat to make some room, Jade got rid of Perrie’s shorts and underwear. It wasn’t very comfortable for Jade to crane her neck like that, but the noises Perrie made as soon as Jade’s tongue came in contact with Perrie’s awaiting pussy was worth the whiplash she was going to have to deal with in the morning.  
The three hours of dancing for Perrie were enough of a tease. If Jade would have started kissing anywhere but where she wanted her most, Perrie would have for sure started crying out of desperation. She’s never been this wet. Never in her life has anyone devoured her pussy the way Jade was. She changed the pace of her tongue, she added her fingers, and she had the sexiest moan Perrie has heard in her whole life. 

Jade grabbed Perrie’s ass to shove her further into her face and to safe some space, but before she could go on anymore, Perrie’s panting quickened close to hyperventilation. Trying to hide her grin, Jade licked her faster and faster. Feeling Perrie tense repeatedly around her tongue, Jade rubbed her clit for extra sensation and Perrie couldn’t hold it in any longer. She experienced the best orgasm of her life as she tried hold onto anything she could around her for dear life. 

Even when Jade sat up with a grin on her face –– Perrie had squirted into her mouth, if just a little bit –– the blonde girl was still in heaven or wherever else Jade’s mouth had taken her. Her legs were spread in a delicious way and Jade had to stop herself from licking the girl again –– or running up the stairs to grab a vibrator the two could play with. 

“Oh my god,” said Perrie repeatedly. Her eyes were closed, and she could have sworn she was just dreaming. Out of pure habit, she reached down to stroke herself, something she liked to do post-orgasm, but then a hand caught her. 

“Nuh uh,” Jade murmured, kissing Perrie’s cheek. “Now it’s my turn. Meet me inside in five. I’ll be waiting for you.”


	2. one: for the money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: partition by beyonce -- enjoy

❝Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?❞

 

Jade did not disappoint. 

Perrie had to take a couple of minutes to gather herself in her car. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she pulled up her shorts and buttoned them. Her thighs were still wet and just the sight of them made Perrie tingle pleasantly. This girl was magical – Jade couldn’t be human. This wasn’t possible, not with the way her tongue worked around Perrie. And it wasn’t just her tongue that was magical, either. 

Jade’s entire demeanor was out of this world. Her eyes were the warmest, sexiest color. Their shape was perfect. Her lips were thick and soft, and her voice – oh that voice.  
Excited to explore the woman further, Perrie got out of her car, her muscles locking up with joy and so much more. She had a little trouble walking up to the door because her legs felt like pudding and thinking back to what just happened in her car made Perrie blush furiously and her clit throb again. 

The front door was left open and the scent of vanilla was the first thing that reached the excited blonde. There was no light in the hallway and as she closed the door, she stood in the dark, waiting, listening. A faint sigh made her move and start searching for the stairs she soon found were only eight steps in front of her. 

Upstairs, there was light coming from what looked like the biggest room in the condo. It was so dim, though, that it couldn’t have been more than candlelight. The soft sighs and moans continued, and Perrie thought she was going to explode if she walked any slower, but she had to take this slow. This wouldn’t be the last time she’d walk these halls, she could tell already, but the first time should count for something. 

Perrie mentally prepared for what she might find in Jade’s bedroom, but there was nothing like seeing her spread out on her bed, still in her bra and thong, with a vibrator hovering millimeters above her clit. Each time it came in contact with the wet fabric, she jumped. Her whole body was jerking, her toes were curling by the end of the bed. Jade could barely keep her eyes open long enough to notice Perrie standing in the doorway, glued to the spot. How could anyone be this beautiful?

The blonde could tell that it took all of her willpower for Jade to stop teasing herself and swallowed thickly. Jade put the vibrator aside and slowly sat up, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She beckoned Perrie over, brushing her hand over her top, tugging it downward to give the smallest peak of her breast to her awaiting guest. 

Feeling awkward just standing there staring at the stripper, Perrie moved forward trying not to be too hasty. To save time, she took her shirt off on the way to expose her bare chest. When she felt her nipples go hard, she didn’t care how hungry she looked any longer. She pushed Jade on the bed and kissed all over her sloppily for she couldn’t decide where to begin. 

“I don’t think I can take much more teasing,” Jade confessed when Perrie started sucking on her neck and rocking their hips together. She grabbed a handful of blonde hair and hissed in her ear, “Just fuck me already.”

Moaning, Perrie got rid of their clothing faster than she thought possible and got down to business. Biting Jade’s thigh, Perrie positioned her arms behind the trembling girl’s legs and got closer and closer to where Perrie was needed the most. She could feel her tensing underneath her as she awaited being eaten by this stranger – this stranger that felt better than anyone she’s ever been with. 

When Perrie’s mouth made it to her center, Jade immediately relaxed. It was blissful. Perrie worked her tongue along those wet, wet lips, over her clit, deep inside of her and finally, she licked a long stripe up before cupping her clit with her mouth. Perrie, feeling every one of her licks on herself, lifted her ass high in the air and began moving from side to side for any kind of friction. 

“Ah,” Jade shrieked, clutching her sheets with one hand and buried the other in a mess of blonde hair. “Perrie, fuck, fuck.”

It was hard to hide a smirk, but Perrie forced herself to keep her jaw moving in the perfect rhythm she knew was going to drive Jade crazy. All she had to do now was curl a single finger inside of her and suddenly, Jade was raising her back off her bed as she came. Her legs were moving up and down, her hands tightening and her moans getting louder.  
The mere sound was enough to drive Perrie crazy, but feeling her contract around her tongue and fingers shot surges of pleasure through her body she could feel made her even wetter than she was in the car. 

Giving Jade one more lick, Perrie didn’t hesitate to pull herself up to give the panting girl for a long kiss. Jade seemed eager, pulling her closer by her backside and clashing their tongues together to get a taste of herself; the flavor made her moan. The orgasm Perrie gave her was almost too good to be true. 

Perrie loosened her hand from around Jade’s neck and blindly reached for the vibrator still sitting on the bed, a brilliant idea rushing through her brain. The two continued kissing each other eagerly, learning about each other and figuring out what the other likes the best. And although Perrie was convinced that she wanted nothing more than to stay just like that for the rest of time, she knew life didn’t work out like that. She also wasn’t entirely sure just how serious Jade was when she promised Perrie that she could come over at any time, so she was going to live in the moment and make the most of it. 

Still on top, she shifted their bodies for a better position and switched the vibrator to on. Jade hadn’t understood what she was doing when she let go of her hair – she liked it being tugged and was disappointed when she let go, but a rough hair tugging was nothing against what she was about to experience. 

Completely straddling the stripper’s sweaty body, Perrie grabbed a tight hold on the small toy and set it against her clit. She cried out once as vibrations were sent through her body in intense waves only to lower herself onto Jade’s clit. 

It proved to be a difficult task, but Perrie managed to keep the toy where it belonged as she started rocking back and forth, and in circular motions. Her hand cramped around the vibrator as she forced herself to hold on until they both came and it was worth every minute of it. 

Jade pulled her down to kiss her, but it ended up as just two open mouths meeting. They breathed into each other, their eyes heavy lidded. 

“You like that?” Perrie gasped, holding onto the back of Jade’s head with her free hand. “You like it when I fuck you like that?”

“Y-yes, yes, oh.” Jade’s moans were high-pitched. If it weren’t for the fact that Perrie was trying to cum at the same time Jade would any second now, she would drag this out some more. Seeing her acting dominant on the pole and inside of the car, but then submitting to Perrie in her bed had her dripping wet. 

“Are you ready to cum? I’m so close,” Perrie squealed into Jade’s mouth, nipping at her plump bottom lip. 

“M-me too – fuck, I’m gonna cum,” she shouted. 

Giving their bodies an extra harsh rock, Perrie pressed herself against Jade as they came together, the vibrator still going strong. Every cell in their bodies were alight with a fire that, at the moment, seemed impossible to be extinguished. Their hearts were racing together, their slick skin pressed together, making this even more intimate.  
They didn't want to separate, and settled for lying on their sides facing each other afterwards. Their eyes were bright despite their bodies protesting every time they moved, but Jade didn’t care. She got even closer to Perrie to trace her pale hip with her fingertips. 

Now that they were satisfied, it was hard to find something to talk about. Perrie thought they were going for another lazy round when Jade grabbed the inside of Perrie’s thigh to hoist her leg over her own hip and play with her, but then she started talking as though they weren’t lying naked in bed with her fingers toying with her pussy. 

“What do you do for a living?” she asked quietly, grinning smugly when Perrie had to close her eyes and whimper as Jade pushed her middle finger inside of Perrie. She was wet again.  
“Student,” was all that Perrie could muster. “You? Sorry, never mind.”

Jade laughed gently, flicking Perrie’s clit with her thumb. “It’s okay. I’ve been a dancer since I was eighteen. Back then I couldn’t even imagine being able to afford a place like this, but I worked myself up. You know, you were almost kicked out tonight for not paying but still looking. I made them promise not to throw you out, though.”  
She pushed her finger in deeper, moving it in and out to stretch her enough to add a second finger. Perrie lifted her leg a little high and began to pinch her rosy nipples. 

“Why’d you do that?” she asked heavily, her eyes not opening. 

Jade carefully pushed Perrie’s hand away to replace her fingers with her tongue. “Because,” she breathed and watched her nipple harden, “I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Two fingers were moving in and out of Perrie while she sucked on her nipple, tugging on it gently. 

Unable to finish their conversation, Jade focused all of her attention on a moaning Perrie. Her fingers were moving in and out of her wet pussy, her tongue swirling around her nipple until she decided to move down and leave a mark that was sure to remind Perrie of what they did the next morning. 

When she could feel that Perrie was close, but not close enough, Jade couldn’t resist any longer. She moved down and furiously sucked on her swollen clit. It was just seconds later that Perrie came with a jolt, moaning and groaning until her voice broke and she collapsed onto the bed, closing her legs. She could take no more tonight.

Jade smiled to herself, kissing a spot on Perrie’s leg that she could reach before turning the panting girl around and spooning her for the night. 

“Give me a few minutes, or hours,” mumbled Perrie, “then you can continue.”


	3. two: for the show

Perrie had barely slept that night. Whenever she closed her eyes for too long, she saw nothing but Jade between her legs licking her until she screamed.

More often than not she woke up with a start and a wet pussy. She could barely take it anymore, so when she was sure that Jade was fast asleep and with her back to Perrie, she scooted away for some more room and opened her legs for herself.

There was no time for foreplay and used one hand on her clit, and the other to push a finger inside of her. Perrie almost groaned with relief, but bit her lip and started to work on herself in an even rhythm to make this go by a little faster than she would have liked, but she didn’t want to wake up Jade. She wasn’t sure how she would react, and she’d rather not find out right now.

Her middle and ring finger were curled as close to her g-spot as she could get to while her right hand was playing with her clit, moving around it in circles, rubbing it furiously, and circles again. Her cycle became faster and faster until her fingers started hurting her, but she didn’t dare stop. She desperately needed a release to fall asleep again.

To speed it up even more, Perrie began to think about Jade. She thought of the way their eyes met from across the room the first time in the club. She thought about Jade going down low, showing off her tight ass in her golden thong. She pictured her sliding down the pole, one hand above her, the other cupping her pussy. She remembered how Jade looked eating Perrie out, how dirty Jade’s innocent look made this for her. How Jade didn't mind being the one taking care of Perrie all the time.

Thinking of Jade with her arms and legs spread wide, her head thrown back as she came for Perrie set her over the edge. Her body tensed up, rising higher and higher until she reached her orgasm. Her fingers slowly stopped and she practically fell back into her bed, only slowly stroking her clit now until she fell asleep, fully satisfied.

Perrie slept through most of the night and didn’t hear Jade getting up the next morning. Neither of the two girls had any obligations tonight and weren’t worried how long they were going to stay in tonight, but Jade knew how to make the most out of every day.

She was awake last night when Perrie felt like she had to pleasure herself without waking Jade up.

The whole time she was tempted to join in, but listening to her finger herself so deeply she could hardly stand it was too hot to interrupt. Jade was still upset, though. Had she not been enough for the blonde the night before? Until she heard Perrie work on herself, she was content with the way things ended.

After Jade freshened up, she slowly slid the sheet off of Perrie. She barely stirred. Smiling, Jade stared at the sight in front of her before kneeling in front of Perrie – both were still naked, and she took that to her advantage.

Without knowing whether or not she had permission to fully touch her while Perrie was still sleeping, Jade went slow. Perrie was on her back with her head and legs tilted to one side. Jade’s hands slid up and down her smooth legs, careful not to get too close to her thighs. The blonde one stirred slightly, sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, hugging Jade’s pillow tightly, making her smirk. The sight was breathtaking.

Jade started by her ankles and stretched over Perrie’s whole body while she slid along her hips, her ass, up her back and finally to her shoulders. Wanting to be daring – and because she could tell that she was slowly waking up now – Jade positioned her dripping center over Perrie’s ass. She searched her hands underneath the pillow and laced her fingers through hers, kissing her cheek.

Suddenly, Perrie began to move underneath her. Jade smiled in delight and together, they began grinding as one. The feel of her pussy against her made her moan – the fact that friction was slowly building up between the mattress and her clit didn’t do much to stop Perrie. She was in heaven. Again.

They sped up their movements, shifting their legs so each of them had a better hold. This was no longer sensual morning sex, this was a desire neither of the two women could control. Their breathing turned shallower, louder. They moved against each other, faster and faster. Their hands were gripping each other tightly, their bodies locking up with pleasure. Stuck in the movement until they reached their high.

Neither dared to stop. They hadn't dared to since they met each other the night before, afraid they weren't enough, afraid that the other woman would realize that this might not be what they wanted. But this was what they needed, no doubt. They needed each other in a way they could have never imagined. In a way they had yet to find words for.

Jade's movements began looking awkward, she was sure of it, but it just felt so good – it was better than words, knowing that Perrie had spread her legs for a full blast of pleasure. She pushed her blushed face into the pillow, moaning furiously as Jade continued pushing the two of them to their limits.

“You like it just like that?” Jade panted, snapping her hips up and down, careful to never lift them up to high as to not lose the feel of the sheet's friction against her clit.

Perrie couldn't speak, could barely utter a single noise. Her face was scrunched up, clearly showing what she was feeling; it was the most beautiful thing Jade had ever seen.

Giving them one last push, and a, “Cum for me,” from a breathless Jade, both women reached their orgasms at the same time. These were different because they involved friction against fabric and not each other, but it was still wonderful.

Their heartbeats were strong and fast; they could feel them in their throats as they tried to catch their breaths. Admittedly, the inside of Jade's legs felt just a little raw, but it was worth it.

Pushing her hair away, she glanced over at Perrie, who had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. Her fingers were caressing her clit, something Jade had noticed her doing right after an orgasm. Biting her lip, Jade turned over on her side and lightly slapped Perrie's hand away. Her eyes opened and Jade was startled at how blue they were in the morning light.

Perrie stretched, keeping her eyes on the woman slowly stroking her. It was almost more of a favor than a sexual act, something so casual she was surprised at how much she liked it. The gesture turned her on, of course, but it also made her feel at ease, like she could go right back to sleep after such an intense orgasm.

“That was amazing,” she commented softly, humming when Jade smiled and slipped further down her pussy, her middle finger almost slipping inside of her. “And so is this.”

Jade grinned. “I wasn't sure how you liked getting woken up. I thought of something like this,” she breathed, her fingers parting Perrie's pussy lips, her thumb circling her clit, “but I didn't have your permission.” She almost stopped there, she really did, but Jade couldn't help herself. “And you seem to be able to take care of yourself.”

Just when Perrie thought she couldn't get any pinker in the face. “I'm sorry,” she mumbled, hiding her face behind her outstretched arms. “I had wet dreams – yes, _dreams_ – about you and I couldn't help myself.”

And just like that, Jade was no longer irritated – oh no, just the opposite. “Mm, really? What was I doing in your dreams?” she asked, suddenly getting excited again. So was Perrie, judging by the clenching of her insides and how wet she was getting again. 

“What you're doing right now,” Perrie mumbled from behind her hands. Jade giggled and used her free hand to pry her hands away from her face. Jade kissed her gently. “Only,” she whispered against her mouth, her breath hitching, “we were in the shower.”

Jade brought her lips to Perrie's ear. “I've got one of those,” she whispered huskily. She playfully bit the blonde's earlobe and before jumping over her on her eager way to the bathroom. 

 

 


	4. three: rounds to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more to, i think! if you'd like, please leave some suggestions on what you'd like to see in the last chapter. i was thinking a lap dance, maybe. :-)

The shower's spray was subtle, and not too in-your-face. Truth be told, it was something that always bothered Perrie when her ex-boyfriend tried having shower sex with her. The water was always in the way, the walls were too slippery, and the mat on the floor would never give them enough support to do anything besides the one thing that always ended up happening – Perrie giving a blowjob. 

Not with this shower, though. 

The water coming out of nozzles on three sides of the shower was gentle enough to be considered nothing more than steam against their tingling skin. Their hair was falling down their backs, damp. 

Jade was standing in the far corner, her back turned to Perrie, who was slowly sliding the glass door closed. She bit her lip as she watched the room fill with steam, warming up her insides. Jade was almost completely hidden from her view, but there was just enough left for her to watch as the dark girl shifted her hips from side to side, teasing Perrie. A hand slowly slid down her side...

It was enough to drive Perrie crazy; it reminded her too much of last night when Jade waited for her with a vibrator against her clit, anticipating a passionate night that was over too quickly in Perrie's eyes. 

“What are you still doing over there?” came Jade's impatient whisper, her back now to her shower wall, hand cupping herself. When she caught Perrie's eyes, she bit her bottom lip and slowly slid down the wall until she hit the black tiles of the floor, her legs spread. A soft sigh escaped her plump lips, her right hand working herself, the other falling to the wet floor. 

Perrie froze, fascinated by what she was seeing; someone as beautiful as Jade just sitting right here, in front of her, touching herself without a second thought. She was caught up in everything that Jade was, and everything that Perrie would never be. 

The gentle mist of water dripped down Perrie's back, down her breasts and she followed it with her fingertips, shivering under the sudden gentleness after a rough night. Jade smiled encouraging her, and Perrie took the other side of the shower all for herself, sitting down and spreading her legs, running her fingers over her legs, the insides of her thighs. 

“It's like another world in here, isn't it?” Jade whispered, but broke off when she moaned, her back arching. Perrie could hear her inhale sharply as she spread her pussy, pushing two fingers into herself and pushing the spot that Perrie had the pleasure of discovering the night before. The thought alone made her center ache. 

Not trusting her voice, Perrie merely hummed, staring at Jade's hard nipples while ghosting over her own. She wondered what she looked like, sitting here, in this stranger's house – this woman's house – completely naked with her legs spread, but just seconds later, when her fingertips rubbed gentle circles onto her clit, she decided that she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was this morning; this strange, but very enjoyable morning. She hoped it wouldn't be their last. 

With Jade's moans leading her on, Perrie pushed her damp hair out of the way and scooted forward, working on her clit and teasing her entrance with one finger. She sighed, imagining that it was Jade doing it, who was so, so close, almost close enough to touch. Perrie heard the other girl groaning out her name; she was panting and Perrie dared to open her eyes and moaned at the sight of Jade lying on her back and grinding up against her fingers, the quiet atmosphere long gone. 

She cried out and collapsed in on herself, cumming like there was no tomorrow. It made Perrie's pussy slick and she pushed her finger inside of her, curling it to get to her g-spot, watching Jade come down from her orgasm. She was licking her fingers and stroking her breasts – it was infuriating, not touching her. 

“Don't stop,” Jade said, looking up at Perrie through hooded eyes. She knelled in front of Perrie, just out of reach and began touching herself again. “You have to make yourself cum before you can even think about touching me.” Perrie's gasp made her giggle. 

Perrie slid down further until she was lying on the ground, the mist barely touching her face. She had to admit, Jade being there was making her slightly nervous, especially after she had to get herself off last night, too, and as it turned out, the other girl had been awake, but the more she let herself relax, the better it got. 

She found a place for her ring finger inside of her and began pumping them in and out at a comfortable and fast pace, while still rubbing her clit, sending sparks of electricity through her entire body. For a second she almost forgot that she wasn't alone and before she knew it, she was screaming out, body moving with the rhythm of her fingers inside of her pussy as she finally came. 

Before her orgasm was even finished Jade was on top of her, kissing her collarbone, the side of her throat, her jaw. “So hot,” she whispered, kissing her ear. Then she grabbed Perrie's hand and pushed her fingers inside of her mouth, running her tongue along them, tasting her. 

“Fuck, Jade.”

The blonde girl couldn't take it any longer. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and turned them around so she was on to of her, kissing her neck and grinding against her. Jade moaned in surprise, smiling from ear to ear. She reached down, running her hands against Perrie's back while she continued kissing her warm skin until her hands made it to her ass; she squeezed it and pulled up, and then down, harshly, their clits almost touching. 

“What are you doing to me?” Perrie mumbled somewhere into Jade's neck. 

“I tasted you,” Jade replied, still smiling and moving her pelvis against Perrie. “Now it's only fair that you taste me, baby girl.”

Perrie didn't need any more than that before she began to work her way down the dancer's body; she started by her sides, going up and down the ribs, teasing her until Jade made impatient fists with her small hands. Perrie wrapped her lips around Jade's nipple, playing with her other one, and sucked on it before letting her teeth graze it and promptly replacing the harsher sensation with her lips again.

She repeated the action several times, giving Jade's body more than enough attention, so much so that she almost lost herself until she found herself craving the taste of Jade. She just wanted more and more of the woman that made her feel so alive.

She spread her legs apart, savoring the view for just a second before licking around Jade's pussy in one big circle. She gave her lips two quick licks, kissing around her smooth pussy, watching her clit throb and Jade whine, tangling her fingers in Perrie's hair. 

“P-please, baby girl. I need you.”

Two could play at this game, Perrie thought as she gave Jade's inner thigh a small peck. “Need me to what, baby? What do you want from me?”

“Fuck me, baby girl,” Jade begged, her hands reaching up to play with her sensitive nipples. “Fuck my wet pussy until I cum and don't let go, don't – Oh.” Perrie obliged. 

She used two fingers to push her tongue inside of Jade, licking her up like it was the last thing she'd ever do. Jade slowly coming undone was a kind of satisfaction Perrie would never get sick of and so she moved her mouth to the woman's clit, pushing a finger inside of her, testing to see how stretched out she was before adding a second finger and pushing them in at an angle. Before long, Jade yelled out and her jaw dropped in a silent scream. 

But Perrie didn't let go, as promised. She continued fingering Jade through her entire orgasm, only pulling out one finger when she clenched too tightly around her. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she moaned, grabbing Perrie's head and grinding into her, her chest heaving with pathetic breath. It was as if she had been underwater for minutes. “Don't stop, god, never stop.”

And so she didn't; she continued doing the same thing until Jade came again, almost as forceful as the last time, but this time, she had no strength left to hold onto Perrie. When she came down from her high, she laid there, as if Perrie had broken, but with a goofy smile on her face. 

“Kiss me,” she ordered and Perrie climbed on top of her, kissing her softly, letting the girl taste herself. She hummed, clearly satisfied and slowly sat up, burying her head in Perrie's chest. They sat like that for several minutes until they decided to take an actual shower while they were already here and on shaking legs, they held onto each other and began using a shower gel that smelled like pomegranate. Perrie didn't like the smell, but Jade was tucked into her front and she was letting her massage the soap into her breasts, so she wasn't going to complain. 

When they got out of the shower – right after Jade did the same to Perrie and them some – they changed into comfortable clothing. Jade handed Perrie underwear, a pair of leggings and let her go through her drawer of shirts. “If you want to wear clothes at all,” Jade whispered in her ear, squeezing her ass tightly. Perrie laughed, and slapped hers in retaliation, but it only seemed to turn her on again. 

Eventually, she chose a plain v-neck while Jade went with nothing but a large sweater that went down to her thighs. 

Both girls grabbed their phone and went downstairs for something to eat. The sun was shining through the big windows, but it was very subtle, the inside protected from most of the heat thanks to big trees standing in the yard. Perrie looked around. She had barely gotten a good look around last night. She was too eager getting upstairs to find Jade. 

“I just realized that I don't even have your phone number,” Perrie admitted as she watched Jade hop on the bar stool by the kitchen island, two glasses of orange juice in front of her. 

She smiled and slid her phone across the island. “Everything is in here. Have fun. I'll make us pancakes,” Jade said and began raiding her fridge. 

Perrie pushed the home button. A picture of Jade and princess Jasmine at Disneyland was her lockscreen and Perrie breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she expected, though. A girl or a boy, maybe, that Jade hadn't told her about. It was silly, but this was probably just a one night stand and in a few hours, after she's done the polite thing and made Perrie breakfast, Jade was probably going to throw her out. 

“You really can go through my stuff, Perrie. Apart from my job that I like to keep a secret from my mom – whom I'm friends with on Facebook, by the way, so don't post anything on there – you can follow yourself on all of your social media and post a selfie of you on my Instagram as a late woman crush Wednesday. I don't mind.” Jade hadn't looked up when she said any of those things, but she was softly smiling to herself while she was cracking an egg on the side of a bowl. 

Perrie was about to do just that when Jade reach into a cupboard, her sweatshirt riding up. Perrie almost dropped the phone as she stared at Jade's bare ass while she was on her toes, trying to reach something in there. 

Before Perrie could even register what she was doing, she was on her feet, behind Jade. “Oh, hey, could you get that for... me,” Jade broke off, with a sigh, letting her head fall against Perrie's shoulder as the blonde's hands started caressing Jade's stomach. She licked her lips, planting her feet further apart and Perrie decided to not let her wait any longer. 

Her left hand slid up her warm stomach, lifting the sweatshirt up at the same time, while her right hand cupped her pussy, already wet with excitement. She moved her hand up and down, slowly letting her middle finger go in deeper. Jade moaned, following Perrie down there and moving her hand faster. 

Perrie smiled into Jade's neck, pressing a soft kiss to her skin as she sped up. Each time she passed over Jade's clit, she jumped in Perrie's arms, and let out a soft gasp. But when she decided that Jade had been tortured enough, she moved Jade's hand aside and gripped the girl's hair to gain better access to her neck and rub her clit from side to side with two fingers, not stopping until she was gripping the kitchen counter and screaming Perrie's name. 

She wrapped her arms around her, waiting until she regained her strength. 

Jade cleared her throat. “I was going to ask you if you can reach up there to get the flour, but this was good, too.”


End file.
